


Lovesick Fools

by Ellie603



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x19 missing scene, F/M, Fitz talking to Lincoln about Jemma, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, fitzsimmons actually talking about what Lincoln did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie603/pseuds/Ellie603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lincoln leaned back against the wall. “I really am sorry for scaring you guys like that,” he said after a moment, “and for frying the computers and for… everything.” He stopped. “I just… I couldn’t…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Fitz took a deep breath. “Just for the record, I still don’t think this was a good idea, and you still disobeyed a direct order… but I get why you did it. It was stupid and irresponsible, but you’re not the first one to do something like that...” Fitz looked away. “Not by a long shot.”</i>
</p><p>Fitz talks to Lincoln and Jemma about grand gestures. (3x19 missing scenes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Because Fitz needed to reassure Lincoln that he's not the only guy who's ever sacrificed himself for the girl he loved and because we needed a Fitzsimmons convo about this too.
> 
> Enjoy!

Fitz watched Lincoln blink awake groggily. Jemma had extracted the tissue sample, and it had been agreed that Lincoln would stay in containment until his immune system wasn’t completely compromised. Jemma was up running tests, so Fitz had offered to stay with Lincoln in containment until he woke up, just to make sure everything was okay. 

And Fitz felt bad for giving the Inhuman such a hard time about risking his life for Daisy. That was something Fitz _really_ didn’t have a place to lecture about. 

“Hey Fitz,” Lincoln said weakly, sitting up. “Everything go okay?” 

Fitz nodded. “Jemma should have the results in a few hours.”

“Good.” Lincoln leaned back against the wall. “I really am sorry for scaring you guys like that,” he said after a moment, “and for frying the computers and for… everything.” He stopped. “I just… I couldn’t…”

Fitz took a deep breath. “Just for the record, I still don’t think this was a good idea, and you still disobeyed a direct order… but I get why you did it. It was stupid and irresponsible, but you’re not the first one to do something like that...” Fitz looked away. “Not by a long shot.” 

“You mean when you saved Simmons,” Lincoln said quietly. 

Fitz turned back to Lincoln and nodded slightly. “The amount of reckless, irrational things I’ve done for Jemma… Stuff I never even told her about. I ran solo missions without telling anyone but Bobbi, I negotiated with terrorists, I even tried to get sucked into the monolith itself, just because I didn’t think I had any more options, and I would have if the rest of the team hadn’t found me in time. And then I jumped through that portal for her… twice.” Fitz sighed. “If anyone’s a ‘lovesick fool making a grand gesture,’ like Jemma called it, I think I’m probably more at fault than you are.” 

Lincoln offered him a small smile. “What _have_ we gotten ourselves in to?” 

Fitz returned Lincoln’s smile weakly. “I ask myself that all the time.” 

“You really love Jemma, don’t you?” Lincoln said after a moment.

Fitz shrugged slightly but nodded. “Yeah. She’s... I can’t imagine living in a world without her. It just… It’s not even that I wouldn’t want to, it’s that I _couldn’t._ She’s my best friend, and she’s so much more than that. As reckless and dangerous as everything I ever did for her was, I’d do it all again in a heartbeat if it meant having her here.” He shook his head and stood up. “But, like I said, that still doesn’t mean that I agree with you doing something this risky for Daisy. Coulson’s done some pretty reckless things for her himself, but his orders are still orders.” 

“And Coulson didn’t order you to stay away from the monolith?” Lincoln asked, his eyebrows raised, clearly amused. 

Fitz rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “That’s… different.” 

Lincoln laughed. “Right, of course.” But then he sobered. “I just… I really don’t know what to do stuck here. Mack and May and Coulson are out there hunting down Hive, you and Jemma are trying to find a cure, but I’m just… useless. And if this doesn’t work then we’re not even closer to getting Daisy back.” 

“We’ll figure it out, Lincoln, whatever it takes,” Fitz said with a confidence he didn’t necessarily have. “We all want Daisy home just as much as you do.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that too,” Lincoln said, staring at Fitz’s feet. 

“About what?” Fitz asked, confused. 

“I’ve been acting like I’m the only one who wants to save Daisy,” Lincoln explained, looking up, “but I know you guys all care about her too, and you’ve even known her way longer than I have. I mean when you saved Simmons you guys had been partners for more than ten years, and here I am trying to sacrifice myself for Daisy after just a few months.” Lincoln threw his head in his hands. “But it’s just… after Afterlife, she’s all I have left…” 

“Well, she’s not all you have anymore,” Fitz replied without hesitation. “You’re with S.H.I.E.L.D. now. We look after each other.” 

Lincoln looked up at him, gratitude evident in his eyes. “Thanks, Fitz.” 

Fitz nodded and then turned to leave. 

“Fitz?” 

“Yeah?” Fitz turned back around. 

“You and Jemma are _together_ together now right?” Lincoln asked, the ghost of a grin on his face. “You’re not just… friends or whatever.” 

Fitz smiled and left the room.

* * *

“How’s Lincoln?” Jemma said disdainfully as Fitz returned to the lab, her annoyance at the Inhuman clearly present in her words. 

“Don’t be so hard on him, Jemma,” Fitz said, knowing that this might get him into trouble. 

“So you actually _are_ taking his side now?” Jemma asked, her eyebrows raised. 

Fitz quickly put up his hands in defense. “No, I still think what he did was stupid and reckless, and a blatant violation of Coulson’s orders… But I get where he’s coming from.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Jemma asked, now more confused than anything.

Fitz shrugged hopelessly. “I mean when you lose the person you love, it’s hard to blame you for anything.” 

“Daisy would blame him for a lot if he’d died trying to save her!” Jemma shot back.

“And is that how you feel about me then?” Fitz said, the words ripping out of him. Immediately he turned away. “Sorry, Jemma. You said you didn’t want our relationship to interfere with our work and-” 

“Fitz.” Jemma’s voice was soft, and a moment later her hand settled on his shoulder. 

Fitz reached up and took it in his, turning back around to face her. 

“I’m sorry, Jemma,” Fitz said quietly. 

Jemma shook her head quickly. “Don’t be. I feel like we have something we need to talk about.” 

Fitz nodded. 

Without a second thought, Jemma, her hand still clasped in his, guided him from the lab down to hall to her room.

“I figured we don’t need all the lab techs knowing our personal life,” Jemma said with a small smile as she shut the door and sat down on the bed. 

Fitz smiled back. “Good work, Simmons.” 

At that, Jemma sighed and pulled Fitz down next to her. “So. You being a… what was it I said about Lincoln?” 

“I believe it was that he was ‘a lovesick fool trying to make a grand gesture,’” Fitz filled in. 

“Ah, yes, that’s it,” Jemma affirmed with a nod. “I guess injecting yourself with an untested and potentially lethal anti-toxin isn’t quite as bad as jumping through a portal to an alien world or giving up all your oxygen.” 

“If it were a competition, I’d win,” Fitz deadpanned, referring to their conversation from earlier. 

Jemma barely smiled. “Fitz, I can’t have you sacrificing yourself for me anymore. It’s too much.” 

“What else was I supposed to do, Jemma?” Fitz said helplessly. “You’re the most important person in my life. You have been since the Academy. If there’s anything I can do to save you, I’ll do it, no matter what. I just… You remember what I said before I went through the second time.” 

“That you weren’t brave enough to live in a world that doesn’t have me in it,” Jemma said, her eyes on the floor. 

“Exactly.” Fitz threw up his hands and then sank further into the bed. 

“But, Fitz,” Jemma’s voice was quiet, but resolute, “have you ever considered that I feel the same way about you? If you had died making some grand gesture for me, I never would have been able to live with myself. You’re everything to me, Fitz. Don’t you understand that?” 

Fitz brought Jemma’s hands up to his lips and kissed them gently. “Yeah, I do, Jemma.” 

“No more self-sacrifice from now on, okay?” Jemma said, her eyes pleading. “We’re not gonna let anyone rip us apart from each other, like we said.” 

Fitz shook his head as he reached up to cup Jemma’s cheek. “Okay. You’re stuck with me, Simmons.” 

Jemma leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips. “That’s perfectly fine with me.”


End file.
